1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a complex laminated bamboo board and, more particularly, to a glued board which is produced cheaply yet with sufficient resistance against warp.
2. Description of Related Art
It is usually found, in many houses, that the floors of rooms are composed of boards, known as floorboards. As shown in FIG. 1, some types of the boards are made of several layers (1, 2, 3), each consisting of glued parallel strips of a woody materialxe2x80x94either wood or bamboo.
Irrespective of the alternative nature of the material, such boards share a common problem that they warp slightly upward or downward, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3, with the variation of humidity within the room(s). Furthermore, the production of such boards will consume a lot of timber, resulting in excessive destruction of forest.
One of the solutions to the unreasonable consumption of timber is disclosed in a glued board shown in FIG. 4, which is made of an upper layer (4xe2x80x3) of bamboo strips and a lower layer (5xe2x80x3) of fiberboard glued together. This glued board can be produced cheaply, due to the fact that the fiberboard is made of fibers from wooden waste, not from timber or logs.
On the other hand, the glued board warp much more distinctly because the two layers (4xe2x80x3, 5xe2x80x3), one above another, are made of different materials, which have respective sensitivities to the variation of ambient humidity.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a glued board to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a complex laminated bamboo board which is produced cheaply yet with sufficient resistance against warp.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.